Un souffle dans la nuit
by Elizabeth Malefoy
Summary: Hermione décide d'avouée son amour à celui qui ne devrais être rien d'autre qu'un ami, elle part à sa recherche, mais pourra-t-elle lui faire échaper ason destin? Na: écrit dans un élan de romantique, attention, âmes sensibles, sortez vos mouchoi


Un souffle dans la nuit...  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, dehors, la neige tombe par gros tourbillons.*soupir*  
  
*je dois lui dire...maintenant. Sinon, il sera trop tard, nous serons partis chacun de notre coté pour les vacances, et après, je sais que je n'aurai plus le courage de lui parlé...*  
  
Ma décision est prise. Je dois allez lui parlé, lui dire ce que je recent pour lui...  
  
-Harry, as-tu vu Ron?  
  
-Non, pas depuis le cours d'astronomie, il a dit qu'il restait un peu le temps de finir ses notes, il est peut-être encor la-bas.  
  
-Merci...  
  
Je me dirigeais donc vers le cours d'astronomie. Je rentre dans la salle de classe.  
  
-Ron?  
  
Il n"est pas la, mais ses affaires sont resté a sa place. Peut être est- il monter sur la tours?nous y sommes allez durant le cours, peut-être a t'il oublié quelque chose? Je monte donc jusque en haut de la tour. Je jete un regard par la fenêtre, mais, si elle est trop petite pour que je puisse voir si Ron y est, elle ne cache pas la tempête qui fait rage. Malgré le fait qu'il ne neige plus, de grande bourasque que je devine glacée continue a courire sur le lac...  
  
Je pousse tout de même la porte en frissonant, et je me retrouve au haut de la tour.  
  
-Ron?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, mais, en me retournant, je le vis, debout sur la rembarde, il fixait le vide qui s'étendais sous lui, comme hyptnotisé.  
  
-Ron!criai-je, plus fort cette fois il se retournais lentement,et une expression de surprise se peignis sur son visage lorsqu'il me reconnue.  
  
-Ron,déscent tout de suite, tu pourais tombé...  
  
-Mais, c'est ce que je veux! Répondi-t-il. L'apreté et le désespoir de sa voie me fit peur.  
  
-Ou plutot, continu a t'il, je veux sauter!  
  
-Non, Ron, s'il –te plait, cesse de faire l'imbecil et redescent, tu vas tombé! Le désespoir et la peur perçait dans ma voie.  
  
-Ah oui? Et pourquoi, celon toi,je ne devrais pas sauté? Voldemort est tombé, mais la plupart de ses mangemort cours toujours ,ils nous aurons tous, mes parent, ma sœur, mes frères...Ils ont déjà pris Bill, ils nous auront TOUS! Alors, pourquoi je ne sauterai pas?Je leurs éviterais du travaille!  
  
-Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça!ta dois te battre!Nous devons trimpher des dernier adepte de Voldemort!si tu meure sans te battre, les mangemort seront survolté, il y veront la une preuve qu'ils peuvent encors triompher de nous, ce qui est faux!Ron je t'en pris, descent! Pour ta famille justement, pour Harry, pour moi! SI tu n'est plus la, nous n'auront plus le courage de nous battre, nous mourreront tous!  
  
-Nous moureront tous de toute façons! Les mangemort sont encor puissant, Hermione, et tu le sait!  
  
-Justement! Tu dois nous aidez a le vaincre! Plus nous avons d'allié, plus nous avons de chance de les vaincre! Je sais que plusieurs d'entre nous ne survivrons pas a la guerre, mais...  
  
-Alors je préfère mourir maintenan, plutot que de tous vous voire mourir!  
  
-Je t'empris Ron!ne saute pas!  
  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi essaye tu donc de m'empecher de sauter?  
  
-Parce que...parce que...parce que je t'aime!  
  
Sous le coup de la surprise, je crus qu'ila llait perdre l'équilibre, mais a mon imense soulagement, il repris son équilibre.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Hermione...  
  
Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de joie, et Ron, mon cher Ron,entrpris de décendre...  
  
Mais juste au moment ou il allait mettre le pied a terre, un puissant bourasque lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il basqula dans le vide,une expression de surprise sur son visage...un cris d'horeur qui ne sortit pas  
  
-RON!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!  
  
désespérement...il tombait, tombait, son corp courbé gracieuse ment sous la vitesse de la chute...  
  
Et son corp heurta le sol, car même si je voulais croire le contraire, même si ça me déchirait au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme, je savais qu'il était impossible de survivre a une tel chute...  
  
En tremblant désepérement, je m'acrochas a la balustrade. Tout en bas, son corp brisé reposait sur la neige blanche, et même a cette distance, je pouvais voir la profonde surprise que son visage avait exprimé juste au moment ou il avait tombé, juste au moment ou il avait acepter qu'il pouvait encor vivre, au moment ou il avait renoncé a la mort, elle l'avait pris...  
  
Ses cheveux roux étalé autour de son visage comme un auréole de feu, des gouttes de sangs perlait du couin de sa bouche...  
  
Sang rouge sur neige blanche, Mort douce ou brutal, Mort, tu m'as ravie un ami, Un futur amant... Mort a 16 ans... Mort, alors qu'il acceptait enfin la vie, Mort, quand il avait rennocé a mourir... Ironnie du sort, Mort... Trop jeunne pour mourir, Et pourtant, c'est bien son corp que je vois, tout en bas, Tout en bas... 16 ans de vie, c'est bien trop cour, Mort, c'est dernière parole pour moi, Qui, lorsqu'elles ont été pronnoncer m'on apporter un bonheur imense, en y repensant, de ces paroles, il ne me reste que l'amertume, Mort, alors qu'enfin, je lui ouvrait mon cœur. Et qu'il m'ofarit le sien... Cruel, le destin ne nous a pas donné une nuit, Pour que je m'offre a lui... Oui, il est bien mort, ces bien son corps que les médicommage vienne de venir chercher... Ces bien pour lui que, a mes coté, tout le monde pleure... Ces bien pour lui que cette tombe est creusé... Ces bien son corp, dans ce cerceuil... Sur sa tombe est inscrit "fils attentif, frère confidant, ami merveilleux"... Ils auraient dut écrire, aussi, comment il était beau, comment il nous amait tous... Et ces bien pour lui, que je verse toute les larmes de mon corps, ces pour lui, que je meurs a petit feux... Masi tout-a coup, je remarque un autre cerceuil, à coté de celui de Ron...Il est ouvert, tout comme celui de mon amour...qui peut bien être a l'intérieur? Je m'aproche...tien, entre les deux cerceuil, il y a une lettre...  
  
"a tout ceux que j'aime et que Ron a aimé...  
je m'aprete a le suivre, je trouve injuste de vous garder  
dans l'ignorance, c'est pourquoi, malgré mes larmes  
et ma hate d'acomplir ce que je sais que je dois accomplir,  
je vous écrit, pour que vous compreniez...  
ce soir, j'ai été rejouindre Ron, je l'ai trouver tout  
en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et il s'apretais a sauter...  
je l'est suplier de décendre, de ne pas sauter...  
il m'a alors demander pourquoi, je tenais tant  
a l'empecher de mourir, et je lui répondit en toute  
franchise, que c'était parce que je l'aimait.  
Alors, pour ma grande joie, il ma affirmer  
Que c'était réciproque, et il s'apretais a  
Decendre, lorsqu'une bourasque lui fit perdre l'équilibre...  
Je tenais a ce que vous sachiez que sa mort est un accident,  
Moi, parcontre, je n'est pu suporter l'iddée de vivre sans  
Lui, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait avoué...d'est que j'aurais fini  
D'écrir cet lettre,je vais sauter.  
J'espèrer que vous trouverez cet lettre..."  
  
Mais...c'est mon écriture! Ces alors que tout me revint... Je savais qui étais dans ce cercueil, C'est moi... La lettre... Le saut... la chute... le néant... tout me revenais, a présent, mais...si j'étais morte, pourquoi étai-je la? Ou je suis?  
  
-tu es avec moi...  
  
mon amour, derière moi me souriait. Les autre n'avait pas l'air de ce rendre compte que les deux mort étais a leurs coté...  
  
-il est temps de partir, tu ne crois pas? Murmura Ron  
  
-tu as raison, attend moi un instant...ou plutot, vien avec moi...  
  
je m'aprocha de Harry, il avait l'air telment accablé. Ginny aussi...  
  
je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la certitude que je pouvais leurs parler une dernière fois...  
  
j'attrapa Ginny par le bras, elle semblait térifier(normal, elle ne me voyais pas!), mais elle ne se débatie pas et me suivait docilement. Je crois qu'elle començais a comprendre...je l'amenais jusqu'à coté de Harry. Derrière moi, Ron, qui au debut semblait septique, avait compris, il me suivait en souriant d'une main, j'attrapas la main de Harry et je déposait la main de ginny dans celle de Harry. Ceux-ci semblait plutôt gener, mais je retenais leurs main pour qu'ils ne se lachent pas.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, nous sommes ensemble...  
  
a leurs tête, je su qu'ils m'avaient entendue, et même qu'il me voyais...  
  
-nous devrons bientôt partir, continuaije, mais vous ne serez pas seul...vous vous avez l'un l'autre...  
  
-et puis, dit Ron, cet fois, j'aprouve entièrement ton choix, Ginny! J'espère que tu sauras t'en occuper, Harry!  
  
Je l'achat leurs main, mais ils ne se s'éparèrent pas.  
  
-Je vous aimes, je suis contente de vous avoir connue, nous nous reverrons un jour!  
  
-moi aussi, je vous aimes, dit Ron, j'espère que vous aurez des enfants!  
  
-Hermione, Ron, merci. Vous avez été les meilleurs ami que j'ai jamais eu...nous nous reverons...Pouvez vous dire à mes parents et a Sirius que je les aimes et que je suis heureux de savoir qu'à ma mort je les reverrais.  
  
-bien sur, Harry!  
  
-Ron...TU as été un frère merveilleux, mon protecteur, je t'aime...Hermione. Tu as été une excellente amie, ma confidente...  
  
-Nous vous aimons, mais nous devons partir...  
  
-Adieu. Répondire Harry et Ginny les larmes au yeux.  
  
-Pas adieu, aurevoir....  
  
Je pris la main de Ron, et ensemble, nous prime le chemin de la mort sorcière...a c'est porte, je Voyais déjà Sirius, un homme qui resemblait tellement à Harry que ça ne pouvait qu'être son père, et une belle femme au yeux d'émeraudes.  
  
Je venais de quitter des amis, mais j'eb retrouvais d'autre, et je savais qu'un jour, je les verrais tous...  
  
-Bienvenue chez nous, mon amour! 


End file.
